


What Makes a Pack

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Werewolf of Battle Creek [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Romance, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!Milt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ may have agreed to mating but now they have to do the deed.  That means not only telling the "pack" about it but also bringing them up to speed on Milt's... furriness.  Whatsmore, something looms on the horizon, revealing just why Milt is in Battle Creek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the Werewolf of Battle Creek Trilogy.

They were going to be mates, make it official.  Of course that meant telling the pack.  The pack that didn’t _know_ they were pack.  The same pack that had no idea about the whole werewolf thing.  Well, save for Font.  However despite the danger involved, the rest deserved to know.

It all was going down under the guise of a housewarming party.  Although Russ suspected the werewolf would have had one anyway.  They waited until after the first full moon in the new house and when it remained standing Russ gave the party the go-ahead.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.  Milt made a variety of light finger foods, picking out an appropriate wine to go with it.  As everyone was gathered in the living room, Milt gave his mate a look and Russ cleared his throat to get their attention.

“We, uh, wanted to tell you guys something,” Russ began, watching as all eyes turned to him.  “Milt and I are getting married.”

“Oh my God!” Holly squealed.  “That’s so awesome!”

“Congratulations!” Jacock’s echoed her excitement, bright smile on her face.

“Saw that one coming,” Font commented, the same time Niblet and Funkhauser were giving them their best.

“I’m very happy for you both,” Guz concluded the round of pleasantries.

That meant Jacocks and Holly started to question their plans.  They wanted to know all the details of not just the wedding but also how they got engaged.  Well, it was mostly Holly to be fair.  Sitting next to them, Guz just shook her head and stifled a laugh.

While Russ gazed at them as though they grew another head, Milt grinned, glancing over at his mate.  Font threw his arm over Russ’ shoulder and chuckled.  “Get used to it.  I’ve got no idea why women are so…”  He fluttered his hand in front of them, unable to find the correct word, “About all this.”

“There’s something else we need to tell you,” Russ interrupted, if only to get them to lay off for the time being.  “Well, actually more to _show you_ ‘cause otherwise I don’t think any of you will believe it.”  Font gave him a look that said he suspected what was coming.  “Just… no one freak out.”

He looked over at Milt and nodded.  They had decided the best way was just for Milt to shift in front of them.  Anything less probably wouldn’t be believed.

Milt licked his lips, looking a little nervous as he gazed at his mate when he stood up.  He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

Everyone went silent as the shift started.  Bones popped and moved into place seamlessly.  Fur grew, ears and tail springing forth as his jaw lengthened.  When he’d finished, he kicked one of his back feet out from his pant leg.  He looked up to everyone, unsurprised to find they were all in shock, save for Font.

It was Funkhauser that broke the tension.  “What just…?  Is he…?  Did he just…?”

Jacocks nodded.  “Yeah, I think he just did.”

Milt took a seat at Russ’ feet, looking up at them all with his tongue lolled out to the side.  He looked for all intents and purposes like an overgrown dog, especially when he started to _whap_ his tail on the ground.  “Milt’s a werewolf,” Russ stated the obvious.  “We thought you all needed to know.”

“Russ…”  Guz shook her head, mouth gaped open.  “I’m not sure what to say.”

“I do,” Funk replied.  “That’s _awesome_.”

Niblet pointed at the large man.  “What he said.”

Font chuckled, pounding his fist against Funkhauser’s.  “Isn’t it?”

“Wait,” Holly interjected, looking at Font, “you knew?”

“Found out on accident.  That night out at the farm?  Milt shifted so he could save Russ.”

Guz smirked at the couple.  “So _that_ ’ s why the FBI took over the autopsy.”  At the time it had been written off as simply being out of Battle Creek jurisdiction, but really Milt’s team had to cover up the fact there was a large bite in the guy’s arm.  Milt put his ears back, landing the Commander with his best puppy eyes.  “That look will _not_ work on me.”  She was clearly amused none-the-less.

“Yeah,” Russ groused, “he does that.”  He nudged Milt with his leg.  “Go get changed back so we can talk.”  Milt nodded, taking off for the bedroom.  Russ shook his head, picking the clothes up off the floor and setting them aside out of the way.

He looked over his friends and colleagues, searching for any sign they were freaking out.  What he found was that they were all completely calm, like it wasn’t anything to suddenly discover werewolves were a thing.  “You guys are all… cool with this?”

“It’s a bit of a surprise,” Guz answered, “but… yes.”  She looked around at the others, finding they were all in agreement.  “I think we’re all fine Russ.”

Jacocks was sitting on the arm of the couch then next to Holly, the pair leaning against each other.  “Why didn’t you tell us after Font found out?” the Detective asked.

Russ licked his lips, looking down at his feet.  “It’s dangerous for any of you to know.”  He looked back up, meeting each of their gazes.  “You can’t tell _anyone_ about this.  Not even your wives.”  He looked at Niblet and Funkhauser pointedly, Font already having been told the same.  “There are a lot of people that would kill to protect the fact werewolves exist.”

“Then why tell us at all?” Holly inquired.

It was Milt that answered as he returned fully clothed.  “Because you’re our pack.”  He slipped his arm around Russ’ waist, nuzzling his cheek.  “We’re family.”

Holly and Jacocks didn’t bother hiding their smiles at the adorable gesture.  Ignoring them, Russ admitted, “Milt claimed Battle Creek as his territory.”

“Which means,” Milt finished, “it was even more important to tell you all.  To have a proper pack.”

“Is there anyone else?” Niblet asked.

“Just Caleb.”  They had met his younger brother a couple times over the short period he was there.  “There are other werewolves in Battle Creek but they’re loners and I won’t push the issue.  In time, they may request to join the pack, but that’s a decision Russ and I would have to make when the time comes.”

That time it was Font that spoke up.  “Cause he’s your mate.”  Font had asked plenty of questions after the barn incident, and Milt had kept his word to answer what he could.  That meant he had a jump on everyone else in understanding werewolves.

“That’s right.  Alpha Mate holds the same status as the Alpha in the pack.  There’s a Beta named.  Everyone else figures out the pecking order for themselves.”

“So who’s the Beta?” Niblet inquired.  “Caleb?”

Russ looked over at Font who raised a brow at him in turn.  “Me?”

“If you want it,” Russ answered.  “Milt and I talked about it.  Honestly with Caleb being blood and the only other wolf it would make sense to be him, but with him being off at school…”

Font nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah, okay.”  He looked over at Milt, not afraid to meet the wolf’s eyes.  “Just tell me what you need.”

Milt grinned at him, stepping up to rub his head against Font’s.  He had done it before, Font accepting that it was a quirk of wolves.  The man knew it was a show of acceptance but hadn’t been told about any of the whole _pack_ business until they were ready to let the others know as well.  “Thanks,” was all Milt said.

The Alpha turned to the others, unable to hide his excitement.  Russ knew if he’d been in wolf form that his tail would have been going crazy at the moment.  “I know you all have questions,” he parroted what he’d told Font awhile back, “and I’ll do my best to answer.  There’ll be a lot of adjusting but… I’m hoping Russ and I can get mated on this coming full moon.  And that we can have a proper pack introduction as well.”

They all agreed easily, the rest of the night spent sat around the living room as they played twenty questions with Milt.  Russ already knew everything the wolf was talking about, and Font knew most as well, so they had their heads stuck together discussing what little Russ knew of the Beta position.  It wasn’t hard to grasp, being there to back up the Alpha pair and offer whatever assistance they needed, taking control of the pack in their absence, and that sort of thing.

When everyone left the pair stood in the doorway, waving as they watched the cars file out of the drive and into the night.  Milt gave a contented sigh, looking down at Russ as he leaned against the jamb.  “I wasn’t expecting it to go that well.”

Russ smirked.  “I knew it would.”  Milt raised a brow.  “Like you said, they were my pack before yours.  I know them.”

Milt’s smile was beautiful.  All he did was lean in and capture Russ’ mouth in a tender kiss.

* * *

As planning was underway, Caleb came home for a long weekend to help out.  He brought with him his current art project which turned out to be a series of wolf paintings.  “They’re really awesome,” Russ complimented, holding the one canvas.  It was a depiction of a pair of wolves running through the moonlight-filled forest, looking suspiciously like Milt and Caleb in their forms, with eyes shining from the darkness.

“They’re amazing as always,” Milt agreed, looking over one that was half of a wolf face.  Based on the color and the deep green eyes, he was willing to bet the subject.  Despite the falling out, Caleb would always love their other brother Nathaniel.  Just as they both would always love their mother and the rest of their lost pack in Detroit.

Caleb was sketching out a few ideas for the next one.  “Well hopefully the board likes them too.  I want a spot in the upcoming exhibit.  It’s hell for underclassmen to get in.”

“You can do it,” Milt assured, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

It turned out that Caleb also had a special project in the works for his Alphas.  Next they saw him the weekend of their mating, Caleb handed them both a framed canvas.  On it was a slightly different version of his moonlight wolf run painting.  This one was clearly _werewolves_ rather than their smaller animal counterparts.  There was also a human running behind them that was obviously meant to be Russ.  There were shadowed silhouettes deeper in the woods of other humans as well.

It was the pack, _their_ pack. The painting took an honored place in the livingroom.

* * *

The eve of the full moon was upon them and the pack went into the woods behind their house.  It wasn’t as though same-sex marriage were legal in Michigan so they were simply doing things the wolf way.  It was sunset, the light angling through the trees in thin beams, creating a beautiful picture as they all gathered around Russ and Milt.

The werewolf took a deep breath, taking Russ’ hand in his.  Their eyes met and all of Milt’s nerves vanished on the wind.  Rather nothing but contentment took its place.  He had his mate, his pack, all the things he’d dreamed of having.  All it took was getting everything ripped away from him so that he could find the world.

“Russ, I pledge myself to you.  To be your mate.  To always hold you in the highest regard.  To protect you and fight by your side.  For all our days my wolf will walk with yours.  I swear this to you by the moon.”

Russ couldn’t help but smile softly.  Despite the fact he wasn’t a wolf himself it was a traditional part of a mating pledge.  Besides, Milt had insisted that he may not be able to change into one but that Russ had his own wolf inside of him.

It was Russ’ turn to make the same promises and no one missed the sincerity in his voice which was so rare to hear.  “Milt, I pledge myself to you.  To be your mate.  To always hold you in the highest regard.  To protect you and fight by your side.”  He smirked as he said, “For all our days I’ll walk with your wolf.  I swear this by the moon.”

The bright grin Milt gave him was infectious.  “I love you Russ,” he said, fondness and love filling every inch of his words.

“Love you too,” was Russ’ answer before dragging Milt in for a kiss.

Caleb howled, the others cheering as well.  The newly mated pair parted, smiling around at them, a blush coloring Russ’ cheeks.

There was just one last thing to do.  Milt shifted into his second form and everyone took their cue to take a knee- Caleb was forethinking enough to have suggested bringing small gardening pads for everyone as the forest floor was damp.  While Milt was getting ready to do his thing, Caleb shifted as well, sitting at Russ’ feet, enjoying the scratches behind his ear as they watched.

Starting with Font, Milt went to each of their human packmates.  Gently he held their throats in his mouth, accepting them one by one into the pack.  Russ didn’t have to follow suit as he had with Caleb because as Milt had pointed out on many occasions, they were already Russ’ pack to begin with.

When he was finished, Milt returned to the center of the circle, standing in front of Russ as he threw his head back and howled at the sky.  The sound sent a shiver down Russ’ spine, though not in fear but awe.  Caleb soon joined him, the timing of the ceremony having been perfect as the last of the light was fading, showing off the moon and stars.  It was enough to make goosebumps break out over Russ’ skin.

Milt paused to look at him, nudging his hand and giving him a wolfish grin.  Getting the hint, Russ smirked.  When Milt howled again, that time Russ joined in.  He felt silly at first, but then he heard Font add his own, Holly soon to follow, and the rest of the pack’s voices rising to join them.

Normally there would be a pack run during the full moon, especially for a celebration such as a mating.  However there was no way that any of them would be able to keep up with the powerful werewolves.  Instead they picked their way out of the woods and once they hit the open yard they all ran for the house.

Across the moonlit grass they made a dash for it, laughing as they reached the porch.  Guz and Jacocks barely looked phased while Holly had her heels in hand, out of breath but smiling.  Funkhauser and Niblet were leaning on each other, huffing and puffing, complaining of being out of shape.  Font and Russ traded a look, not bothering to hold back their laughter- they weren’t in the best conditioning either but at least it wasn’t so bad.

“We’re gettin’ old Russ,” Font noted all the same.

“Yeah,” he agreed, smirking as he added, “but we ain’t dead yet.”

Milt barked in agreement, Caleb wiggling around like the energetic pup he was.  To them that wasn’t even a warm up, especially given the full moon had them in her thrall.  Russ shook his head, ruffling his mate’s ears.  “You two go run.  Font, help me with the food will ya?”

“I’ll help too,” Jacocks offered, rolling her eyes as her partner flopped into the nearest chair.

“What?” Funkhauser defended.  “We ain’t had to run since the academy, okay?”  At least Niblet seemed to be rebounding better, his breathing evening out.

While the wolf siblings chased each other around the yard, the food and drinks were all brought out.  A variety of finger foods were set on the table, along with a cake that Milt made himself, and a cooler of beer.

As Russ was passing out the champagne flutes, Milt bounded over.  He was tall enough to eat from the table, however he apparently wanted the sandwiches in the center.  As soon as his paws hit the table, Russ _thunked_ him on the head.  “Get yer muddy paws down!”

Milt did, looking up with full blown puppy eyes in effect.  Russ only huffed, taking a few sandwich triangles and placing them at the edge of the table.  As his mate was digging in Russ looked to his other side to find Caleb sitting at Holly’s feet, said woman tipping a beer bottle back for the wolf to chug from.  “If he gets drunk,” Russ threatened, “it’s all on you.”  As though proving his point, Caleb hiccuped, tongue licking drops from his nose.

All Russ could do was laugh, shaking his head.  This was his life.  Looking down at Milt as he pressed against his leg, Russ couldn’t find any reason to complain.

* * *

Milt came back from his run feeling great.  He got into the car, sticking his key in the ignition before taking another swig of his water.  As he went to turn the engine over though he froze.  The scent in his vehicle was one he knew and his blood ran cold.

He immediately took the keys and slowly got out, moving away from the car just in case before dialing Guz.  “You need to send me the bomb squad.”

They came of course, along with Russ at their heels.  “Someone planted a _bomb_ in your car?  No more running in the park.  You’re using the woods from now on.”

“Russ…  I need you to go away for awhile.”

“What?!”

“Someone is after me, and that means they’ll be after you too.”

“Then we’ll deal with it together,” Russ growled, stepping up into his space.  It was amazing how fast he had caught on to werewolf body language and quirks.  “We’re mates.  A threat to one of us is a threat to the other.”

“A threat to the whole pack,” Font added from behind them.  They turned to find he and Niblet had also arrived.

Milt wanted to argue but he didn’t have the heart to.  Instead he tried to refocus them on something less dangerous.  “Can you guys find out what you can about the bomb?  Russ and I are gonna stake out my old place.”

“Why not the house?” Russ asked.  It would make the most sense to try to hit there.

“Because they would expect me to hide at the safe house.”

“Okay.”  Russ didn’t seem entirely convinced but nodded, trusting his mate and deciding it was best to go along with things.  For the time being at least.

* * *

Apparently _for the time being_ lasted until they got about halfway to Milt’s former apartment.  “You know who it is,” Russ accused.  “Which means you’re either trying to kill them before they kill you, or you’re protecting someone.”  He looked over at Milt.  “Who are you protecting?”

“You don’t think I would kill someone who was trying to kill me?”

“Yeah, I do.  But I’ve seen the wolf.  I know when you’re ready for a fight, and that’s not what I’m getting right now.  So again, who are you protecting?”

“You.”  It was a few moments before he continued.  “You and the pack.  That’s my job.  This guy wants _me_ , not the rest of you.  But he wouldn’t hesitate to use any of you against me all the same.”

“So who is he?”

Rather than answer, Milt said, “The bomb was triggered to the ignition, not remotely.  So there’s a chance that he doesn’t know I’m still alive yet.  When he doesn’t hear anything about an explosion though, he’ll come looking for me.”

Once again Russ accepted his words as enough.  Milt just wished he didn’t have to have the inevitable upcoming conversation at all.

* * *

Russ lasted three hours on the stake-out, which was a surprising fact to Milt, before he started again.  “Are you at least gonna tell me who we’re looking for?”

“He’s not going to be using his real name while he’s stalking me, so you have no way to trace him.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t help pick him out of a crowd asshole.”  Russ huffed, tossing aside a candy bar wrapper.

Milt could smell the spike of frustration on his mate and sighed, hanging his head.  He truly felt bad for making Russ upset but it wasn’t as though any of this were easy on him either.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  It took a whole minute before he felt steady enough to say, “Caucasian.  Six feet tall, fifty-two years old, brown eyes, salt and pepper hair.  And a scar… underneath his left eye.”

Russ moved in his peripheral.  “I’m guessing you’re the one that gave it to him,” he spoke calmly.

“Yeah.”  Milt looked at the floor of the van before managing to meet his mate’s gaze.  “It’s my father.”

He proceeded to explain how his parents were mated as part of a pack treaty- his father Jack being a turnblood of another pack.  “Frankly, she hated him,” Milt admitted.  “And I can’t say as I blame her.”  When he hesitated, Russ leaned in, pressing their bodies together in silent support.  “He was abusive.  Maybe not physically but I had the sense that it could turn that way…  It was his behavior that caused her to have such  vicious opinions of turnbloods.  It’s not fair… but I can’t blame her either.”

“So what happened?” Russ prompted when his mate hesitated again.

“Eventually she got remarried to another pack pureblood.”  Milt bristled as he said, “Not mated.  My father made sure to sour her opinion of that as well.”  He nuzzled into Russ’ neck, taking a moment to savor his scent, his presence.  “Dad didn’t leave quietly though.  He claimed he had much of a right to Alpha status because they were mated but that’s not how it works.  It was my mom’s parents that were the Alpha pair, which meant it was _her_ that held the Alpha position.

“When he tried to attack her after she banned him…  I had to step in.”  He met Russ’ gaze.  “I couldn’t let him hurt my mom.  So I put him down.  And he got that scar for it.”

Russ pulled him in close.  “You did the right thing babe.”  He pressed their foreheads together.  “We’ll get him,” he assured, “and we’ll make him pay.”

“Should have known it was him,” Milt huffed, shaking his head at how blind he’d been.  “He’s pretty high up on the chain of command within the FBI’s Wolf Division.  It’s how I got involved in the Bureau to begin with.”  He huffed again as he looked out the window.  “And it’s no stretch to think he set up the pack dispute either.”

There was a pause before Russ asked, “Why would he do all that?”

“I intend to find out.”

* * *

They abandoned the stake-out shortly thereafter, realizing that Jack wasn’t going to show up.  Instead they did it Russ’ way, going to some of the rat-motels around the city where people would be flying under the radar.  Apparently third time really was the charm as Russ jogged back to the van.

He drummed his hands on the side a few times.  “Got ‘im!” he announced, sliding open the door.  “We should call the pack and…  Milt?”  His mate wasn’t sitting in the back.  “Babe?”  He moved the curtain aside to look in the front seats but there was nothing.

Russ turned around to look over the parking lot, finding no trace.  Part of him would accused the bastard of running off to try and go solo but they had agreed.  Milt wouldn’t lie to him, not even to protect him.  Which meant Jack had gotten to him first.

“Damnit!”  Russ dialed Font, blurting out orders before the man got out a full greeting.  “I need you to round up the pack.  Activate Milt’s tracker.  He’s gone.”

“What?  What the hell happened?”

“Long story.  Now hurry the fuck up.”

Russ looked down to his new belt buckle, stainless steel with the seal of Battle Creek on it with one small change- there was a pawprint in the center rather than the Indian and explorer.  Milt had the same one, as did the rest of them.  It was not only a symbol for the pack, marking them as protected by the Alpha pair of the city, but Milt had installed trackers in them in case of emergencies.

“Got him!” Font announced.  “He’s on the way out of town.”

“Good, meet me at-”

“Russ.”  He didn’t like Font’s tone.  “They have Caleb too.”

* * *

“Out,” Jack ordered, gun pointed at Caleb rather than his son.

Jack was no fool.  He had gone to Milt’s new home, pleased to find Caleb there alone.  There was no hesitation in taking him, knowing he could use the boy as a tool in controlling Milt.  It was as though everything had been gift-wrapped for him, returning to the motel only to sniff out Milt.  He took him in a blitz attack, stuffing him into the trunk along with Caleb.

“It’s okay,” Milt assured his brother, feeling anger shoot through him once more at seeing the cut above Caleb’s eye where he’d been sucker-punched.  During their rough ride in the trunk, he’d learned Caleb had returned home as a surprise.  Had Milt known there was no way he would have been so insistent on staking out the FBI safehouse.

Milt crawled awkwardly out of the trunk with his hands bound.  Not that plastic cuffs would do much if he decided to shift- or even just to break them with a burst of strength- but as long as Jack was threatening Caleb he couldn’t risk it.  He steadied Caleb as he followed suit, pressed against his little brother.

“Why are you doing this?” Milt demanded.

“Over there,” Jack barked, motioning with the gun for them to get moving.  “Don’t want your blood on my car.”

They were in the middle of a corn field, stalks trampled by the car but otherwise concealed.  There was no telling how far they were away from Battle Creek.  It was the perfect place to kill them, to leave their bodies where they wouldn’t be found until the crop was harvested.  Too bad for his father that Milt had no plans on letting that happen.

“ _Why_?” Milt growled, letting the wolf into his eyes, into his voice.  “All this because I beat you?”

“You betrayed me.  Just like your whore mother betrayed me,” Jack spat.  Then he smirked.  “She was so predictable.  It was easy to get her to turn on you.  Getting you separated from the pack, then thrown out of Detroit altogether… it was all to get you alone.  Vulnerable.”

Caleb whined high in his throat, rubbing his cheek against Milt’s shoulder.  “It’s okay pup,” Milt assured quietly once more.

“I wouldn’t make promises you can’t hope to keep,” Jack taunted.  “You’ve got no one coming for you.  You’ve got no one else who even cares.”  Jack took a couple steps forward, a dark smile on his face that showed off his canines.  “You.  Have.  No.  Pack.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” a voice announced.  Stepping from the cornfield was Russ, gun drawn and pointed at Jack.  As he moved beside Milt, eyes narrowed with rage, Jack continued to train his own weapon on Caleb.  “And I wouldn’t bank on having the upperhand anymore.” The cornfield around them rustled as one by one the remainder of the pack stepped into the clearing.

Milt smirked, not holding back any longer.  With Jack distracted, he snapped the plastic cuffs the same time he lunged forward.  Russ dropped down, grabbing Caleb’s leg and yanking him to the ground, avoiding being shot as Jack reacted.

It also meant that Jack had no chance to block Milt, who landed on him in wolf form.  He didn’t even have time to cry out, his throat ripped open by jagged teeth.  That wasn’t good enough for Milt, who held on until Jack went still.

When he looked over at Russ, his teeth were bared, tongue coming out to lick his nose, blood covering his entire muzzle.  Milt looked the picture of vicious predator.  Even so Russ had no fear of going up to him.

His arms wrapped around Milt’s neck, pulling him close.  “I thought I lost you,” Russ admitted, nose going into the wolf’s ruff to hide threatened tears.

Another body knocked into them, the small whimper telling Russ that it was Caleb’s arms wrapped around them both.  The young wolf took comfort in his family- and his Alphas- being so close.  Russ couldn’t blame him.  He wanted to keep them both there as well.

“Russ,” Font prompted.  He looked up, finding them all watching.  Normally Guz would be the one taking charge of a scene, but in this case it was pack business.  It was still so impressive the way they’d all adapted to the idea, how they knew when to switch gears.

“Yeah.”  Russ cleared his throat, nodding his head.  He patted Caleb’s back as he pulled away.  Meeting Milt’s gaze he said, “Holly’s waiting at the cars.”  He nodded his head down the path in the corn.  “There should be some clothes you can use.”

Milt looked around, noting that he had completely shredding his clothes in the process of shifting.  Some bits were even still hanging on him.  The wolf pressed his ears back, giving his mate an apologetic look.  That caused Russ to quirk his lips.  “Go on,” he encouraged.  “I’ll handle things here.”

That time Milt looked at him with obvious pride, ears pricked forward and practically beaming.  Russ had to bat him away when he received a sloppy lick on his face.  “Ugh, just go Furball.”  Milt barked out a laugh, swinging his head side to side.  He nudged his brother to come along with him and they made their way out of the cornfield together.

Russ stood slowly, looking down at the body.  Frankly he felt Jack deserved worse.  Had the others not been around perhaps he would have allowed Milt to simply mutilate the corpse.  As it stood though, they had moved from rescue to clean-up duty.

“What do you need us to do?” Font prompted.  He had taken on his role of Beta seriously and Russ truly appreciated the support of his best friend then.

“Funk,” he said, “you and Niblet take the car.  Dump it somewhere just over Battle Creek lines.  Call it in as the car that matches the description of the one that was leaving the motel.  The Feds will come in to take it to impound.”

“You got it,” Funkhauser replied.

“The body?” Guz inquired.

“Leave it here to rot?” Font suggested.

That had been what Russ was intending but as Funkhauser closed the trunk of the car he had a different idea.  “Wait.  Put him in the trunk.”

“But Milt…”

“Territory dispute.”  Russ shrugged.  “Or pack business.”  He was confident Milt could spin it the necessary way in order to make it a legitimate kill.

“Or we put a bunch of his blood in the truck,” Jacocks suggested.  “Enough that they can presume him to be dead.  Then no questions regarding the body.”

“Scavengers are bound to pick the body clean before the crop is harvested,” Guz agreed.  “And even if they do find it before it’s gone, then being in the elements explains the condition.”

Russ’ grin had teeth.  “I love the way you all think.”

It spoke of how long they’d all been on the job that they could so easily work to cover up a crime as well as solve one.  But this was pack.  That meant more than their pledges to uphold the law.  Even as by-the-book as Milt was, he would agree in a heartbeat.

Apparently the fact he was thinking of his mate was written on his face because Font dropped a hand on his shoulder.  “We’ll finish up here.  You go be with Milt.”

Russ mirrored the gesture, offering a brief smile of thanks before turning and jogging back towards the road.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

It wasn’t a challenge to walk into the Chamberlain mansion.  They hadn’t changed the gate code since Caleb had left them and there was no one around during the middle of a work day.  Which meant Russ pulled the car right in front and strode up the steps, Font and Caleb flanking him.

He opened the front door, ignoring the butler that came to greet them.  Their footsteps echoed off the expensive tiled floor and vaulted ceilings.  Russ walked with purpose through the main hall, sights set on the twin curving stairs up to the second floor- the place Caleb had told him they would find his mother, Selena.

Nathaniel came from a room off the grand hall, seeing them and moving to cut them off.  The moment he opened his mouth, glowering at Russ, he snapped it shut again and shrank out of the way.  One glare from Russ, eyes flashing dangerously, was enough.

“What is the meaning of this?”  Their attention turned up to the top floor where a beautiful woman stood.  Her flowing mahogany hair and sharp eyes and features pegged her as Selena.  She looked over them all, settling on her son.  “Caleb?” she demanded.

The young wolf looked away from her however, deferring to Russ.  They stopped at the base of the staircases, watching as she descended.  “Real simple,” Russ gruffed.  “Here to let you know your ex-mate is dead.”

Selena paused near the bottom of the stairs, hiding any trace of emotion as best she could.  “Oh?  And what does that matter to me exactly?”

Russ didn’t bother hiding his irritation, plucking the flash drive from his pocket and tossing it to her.  “Because Jack was all too nice to admit setting Milt up before his throat was ripped out.”

That caused her to raise a brow.  “Is that…”  She looked over to Caleb.  “Is that true?”

Caleb looked to Russ first, waiting until he gave a subtle nod before answering, “Considering he was holding Milt and I hostage at the time, yeah, I’d say so.”

Russ held back the snicker but not the smirk at the pup’s brashness.  Clearly he’d been rubbing off on the kid, much to his mother’s dismay.

She pressed her lips together, looking down at the drive in her hand before declaring, “It doesn’t matter.  He wouldn’t forgive me now.”

“He probably would,” Russ admitted.  “But don’t bother to try and apologize or ask him back.”  Her eyes snapped up to meet his.  “Milt’s the Alpha of Battle Creek now.  And he has us,” he added with a smirk.

Selena’s eyes narrowed, though before she could speak Russ hit her with his other piece of news.  “Also that Blood Hunt you called?  FBI Wolf Division voided it.”  Being a decorated Agent, they weren’t about to have him cut off from the Detroit office, especially after he told them he would be staying at the Battle Creek field office with his pack after everything with his father had been cleared up.

That made Selena hiss, “Just who do you think you are?!”  She finished walking down the stairs, stepping closer to him in challenge.  Even with heels on she was shorter than him.  With the wolf showing in her eyes she might have been intimidating to others but not Russ.

He just smirked down at her.  “I’m Alpha Mate, that’s who.”

She huffed, sneering at him as she looked him over from head to toe.  “My son deserves better than you.”

Russ’ grin turned feral then.  “Maybe.  But he deserves a lot better than _you_.”

Without another word Russ turned on his heel to leave.  Font smirked at her, following right behind.  Caleb hesitated a moment- it was his mom after all- but ended up shaking his head and catching up to them.  He knew where his home was now and it wasn’t within these confining walls.

Russ smirked as he watched Nathaniel plaster himself back to the wall as they passed by.  All it took was another intense look, exuding power with his very presence.  It was a great tactile thing that Milt had taught him and had proved helpful dealing with wolves.

“Well,” Font mentioned, “that went well.”

“It was a good time to come,” Caleb agreed.  “Had more of the pack been here it could have been ugly.”

They all froze when they got outside, finding Milt standing in the drive, leaning against his SUV.  “We’re in trouble,” Font muttered.

“So much trouble,” Caleb agreed.

“Relax,” Russ chuckled.  “Did ya think I didn’t know he’d been following us?”

“Bastard,” Font chided, but Russ ignored him.

He practically bounced down the stairs to meet Milt, watching the wolf shake his head.  “You’re happy I see,” Milt noted.

“I believe the message was received,” was Russ’ reply.

Milt shook his head, pulling his mate into his arms and kissing him.  “Well, since we’ve come all this way, why not spend the day enjoying the sights?”

“I’m in,” Font offered.

“Ice cream?” Caleb asked, puppy eyes in full effect.

Russ feigned being exasperated.  “Where did you find this pup?”

“Left on the doorstep in a basket,” Milt deadpanned.

“You two are hilarious,” Caleb threw back.

“I’ll ride with Milt,” Russ mentioned, tossing the keys to Font.  It was only too bad that the rest of the pack was back in Battle Creek- they could have really made a fun day of it.

As though reading his mind, Milt noted while they loaded up in the SUV, “I suppose having a pack vacation would be out of the question.  Can’t leave Battle Creek without all their Detectives.”

Russ smirked.  “Yeah, I suppose you make a point.  Guess all the pups will just have to take turns, draw straws.”

“I’ll let you tell them that one.”

Russ swatted his mate.  “Way to throw me under the bus.”

“Eh, you can handle it.  I have it on good authority that you’re something of a badass.”

“‘Bout time you recognized Chamberlain.”  Milt gazed over at him, bright smile on his face.  “What?”

“Just thinking of how lucky I am.”  Milt put the car in gear, starting down the drive.

Russ smiled softly back, slipping his hand into his mate’s.  “Yeah.  Me too.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
